La Esmeralda Faltante - Desde Shadow
by FlorDeCanela
Summary: Mientras Shadow disfrutaba su soledad, el hurto de la Master Emerald por Eggman lo involucra aunque él no lo quiera. Debido a eso, tendrá que descubrir que trama ahora, incluyendo a alguien que se une a la pandilla. Fanfic con contenido de Shadikal, que quizá no sea del gusto de todos.


Era una noche como cualquier otra. Aquella zona era sumamente calmada y el paisaje era hermoso con la luz de la luna, una vista al mar y a la Emerald Coast a la lejanía. La paz era hermosa. Claro, no duraría mucho tiempo. Aquel aleteo sonó más fuerte y cerca, reconocible desde hace mucho. Creo que desde siempre.

Rouge.

–No sueles buscar más lugares para meditar, ¿verdad? –Esa voz sonó detrás de mis oídos.  
–No.  
–Bueno, al menos eres sincero.

Complementó con una pequeña risa, dejando de volar y se puso detrás de mí. Era una de las espías más reconocidas, y bueno, de las mejores que yo conozco, pero era obvio que secretamente miraba también lo que yo detrás de mí.

Estaba a punto de irme, pero sabía que de todas maneras me iba a seguir, así que mientras no hiciera ruido, suponía que podía estar en paz. Suponía mal.

–Es una noche tranquila, ¿verdad?

Dijo acercándose un poco más. Yo trate de no prestarle atención.

–Al menos tienes un buen gusto por los paisajes. Yo creo que podría ir pegado a ti para ver más. Además… –Rouge se puso algo pegada a mí. –Algo de compañía no te hará mal, amigo.

Suspiré de hartazgo, sin molestarme en darle una respuesta. Sin embargo, Rouge continuó hablando.

–¿No crees? –Ella me miró a los ojos.  
–No, no creo. Ahora déjame en paz.

Seguí mirando el paisaje, sin importarme si ella estaba. Sabía que si me iba de todas maneras iría a donde vaya, y pensé que solo por esta vez dejaría que se quedase. Ignorarla no me serviría, pero no tenía otra opción. Pasó algo de rato mientras Rouge y yo veíamos el mar, o al menos yo no separaba mis ojos de ahí, ella no hacía nada de ruido. Mejor para mí, podría encerrarme en mis pensamientos.

Me agrada ver el mar azul, recuerdo verlo desde la estación espacial ARK, pero verlo aquí abajo es totalmente diferente. Las brisas, el oleaje y la naturaleza conviviendo juntos, es un espectáculo lindo. Y siempre pienso en algo cuando observo esto.

O bueno, a alguien, que realmente le hubiera encantado conocer cosas como estas, y muchas más.

–Oye Shadow. –Rouge me sacó de mis pensamientos, su voz sonaba un poco más seria. –Yo creí que dejarías eso pasar.  
–Lo intenté. –Respondí abrupto.  
–Sí… esas palabras proviniendo de ti no me van a engañar, no. Tu no simplemente intentas, tú siempre llevas a cabo las cosas.  
–Pues esta vez fue diferente  
–¿Por qué no hubo de otra, o por qué tu quisiste?

Esa rudeza. Inesperada. Nada impresionante que no fuera parte de Rouge, pero no hace eso por cualquier cosa. Quería llegar a un punto, o quería que confesase algo, pero no pensaba seguir sus juegos.

–¿Entonces? –Ella dijo.

La dejé en silencio por un momento, sin pensar en 100% una respuesta hasta que algo a lo lejos pasó. Se escuchó la alarma de la Master Emerald, volteé y observé pequeños destellos de luces, con mucho ruido de máquinas. Solo una respuesta era posible.

–Eggman. –Rouge dijo y voló inmediatamente. Iba a toda velocidad, hasta que se detuvo y volteó a verme. –¿Qué no piensas venir?  
–No pienso entrometerme en otra cosa que tenga que ver con Eggman.  
–¡Pero se trata de la Master Emerald, Shadow!  
–Aun así, cumplo mi promesa.  
–Agh, como sea.

Rouge voló rápido para allá mientras yo observaba de lejos, con los brazos cruzados, y volví a mirar a la costa. Continué así por un largo rato hasta que miré al cielo, hacia aquella estrella que se notaba más en aquella época del año que, no era una estrella. La estación espacial ARK se podía notar a simple vista. Y a pesar de lo que haya pasado allá, no existe algún otro sitio al que le deba demasiado. Pero no era lo primero que viví que recordaba, sino lo último que fue.

Aquella trampa del doctor Gerald.

Habré tenido otras cosas en mi cabeza, pero estoy consciente de lo importante que fueron las Chaos Emeralds, tanto para nuestra perdición, así como para salvarnos. Pero una cosa era cierta, no fueron enteramente las esmeraldas, sino una cosa más grande, la que junto a las Chaos Emeralds es capaz de lograr lo inimaginable.

Gran poder. 7 esmeraldas. Una que funciona a la par que otras.

–Oh no.

Me di cuenta. Ahora entendí. Eggman no hace cualquier cosa solo porque sí, había algo detrás si lo primordial era robar la Master Emerald. Tendría una, le faltarían siete. Tal vez, si me acerco lo suficiente, pero sin estar expuesto a Eggman y que me robe la esmeralda, podría detenerlo. Así que eso hice, fui por los bosques a toda velocidad, pero tratando der lo más silencioso posible.

No fue difícil llegar, al estar a simple vista de donde estaba. Posándome sobre un árbol, miraba a lo lejos a Eggman con su Egg Mobile, usando una pinza gigante como un artilugio para llevar la Master Emerald. Desde donde yo estaba, tenía una posición correcta para hacer daño; si tal vez utilizaba mi lanza Chaos al Egg Mobile podría vulnerarlo y liberar la Master Emerald.

Ese era mi plan, pero Knuckles se me adelantó con una furia incalculable, saltando y rompiendo aquella pinza. Logró liberar la Master Emerald, pero debido a la zona en donde cayó, siendo rocosa, pues se dañó y sufrió algunas fisuras. Knuckles debía parar en ese momento, pero no lo quiso hacer, a pesar de que la Master Emerald estuviese a salvo.

O eso creía, ya que el doctor utilizó un rayo flotador como última opción de llevarsela, pero ya tenía a Knuckles encima. La tuvo por un momento y trató de escapar, pero fue inevitable que cayera, y también fue inevitable que se rompiera por completo.

Es algo que no quieres que pase, pero cuando se da es algo increíble de ver. La Master Emerald emanó una luz poderosa y muy cegadora, aunque por un momento parecía que la energía se resistía a salir, pero fue en cosa de nada que toda esa luz y energía se esparciera por el lugar. Y bueno, ya no había Master Emerad, y Eggman huyó, no supimos si con una cantidad considerable de trozos, porque ya no había mucho que recuperar.

Knuckles estaba furioso, pero a la vez frustrado. Sé que esto había pasado antes y con una repercusión peor. A lo mejor era por eso que el doctor robaba de nuevo la Master Emerald. En fin, todo se había acabado, no había motivo para estar ahí, y la energía de la Master Emerald disminuía hasta quedar en nada. No tenía tiempo para ver solo trozos inservibles, así que me fui. Volví hacia los bosques a mucha velocidad, aunque algo que había dicho Knuckles mientras me iba me llamó la atención.

Me pareció escuchar, algo cómo…

–¡Hey, hay alguien enterrado en este desastre!

Mientras me iba, lo pensé por un momento.

–¿A caso alguien le cayó encima la Master Emerald, o era posible que guardara algo?

Tres meses han pasado desde aquel incidente, y en ningún momento han descansado en tratar de reparar la Master Emerald. La típica caza del gato y el ratón, siempre proveniente de Sonic y sus amigos, pero mientras estuviera lo más lejos posible de ese problema y ellos hicieran todo el trabajo, mejor. No tengo que preocuparme por nada.

O eso pensé.

Una noche, mientras miraba de nuevo a la Emerald Coast a lo lejos, un ruido vendría a molestarme de nuevo. Pero no, no era Rouge. Esta vez era diferente. No eran aleteos, eran turbinas. Volteé de inmediato, y eran robots del doctor Eggman. Venían a por mí. Tuve que ponerme en guardia y atacar, nada difícil para mí. Los robots de Eggman siempre son un montón de chatarra y unos cuantos golpes los dejaría en el suelo, cosa fácil. De hecho, fue demasiado fácil.

Entonces, sentí que algo apareció detrás de mí, tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, atrapándome con sus pinzas robóticas. Eso fue diferente, utilizaba toda la fuerza que tenía y no podía zafarme con facilidad. Estaba a punto de llevarme hacia alguna otra parte, pero algo me ayudó. Algo azul.

–¡Aguanta!

Sonic dijo y destruyó el robot con un Homing Attack. Ya sin nada que controlara las pinzas, me solté de ellas y aterricé en el suelo. Sonic también y detrás de mí.

–Uff, ¿estás bien? –Él me dijo, pero yo no respondí. En vez de eso, hice otra pregunta.  
–¿Qué es lo que quiere Eggman?  
–Bueno, recuerda que Eggman quiso robarse la Master Emerald. Nosotros hemos conseguido los trozos, y solo nos falta uno.  
–¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?  
–Es la Master Emerald, Shadow. Recuerda que tiene gran poder, recuerda que si funciona con las demás siete su poder es aún más grande. Y recuerda quien tiene una que podría ser fácil de conseguir.

Las cosas eran más claras ahora, pero no planeaba huir de lo que fuera que hiciera Eggman. Y si lo hacía, de alguna forma iría a buscarme.

–¿Dónde está el doctor ahora?  
–No lo sabemos. Tails está investigando y cuando sepa me…

Sonic fue interrumpido por el Tornado X, que iba a alta velocidad sobre nosotros para después darse la vuelta y aterrizar verticalmente en frente nuestro. Él pequeño zorro abrió la compuerta y se dirigió a su amigo.

–¡Sonic, tenemos ubicado a Eggman! –Tails dijo. –¡Está a 5 millas al oeste, y Knuckles ya se encuentra ahí!  
–¡Bien hecho Tails! –Dijo con aquel fastidioso ánimo. –¡Procederé a adelantarme!  
–¡Espera! –Tails replicó. –¡Requeriremos ayuda extra, y necesito que me ayudes con eso!

Sonic no parecía entender al principio, pero segundos después asintió y ya no parecía tan eufórico para "divertirse", según él. Yo no entendía nada, y me di cuenta que estaba distrayéndome con ellos dos, así que me fui. La información ya la tenía, solo era cuestión de moverse, aunque Sonic y los otros parecían querer detenerme.

–¡Shadow, espera! ¡Requerimos ayuda de T…!

No escuché lo demás, estaba concentrado en ir contra Eggman, y la fuerza bruta de Knuckles no serviría por si sola. Ya estaba cerca, podía percibirlo, mediante el sonido de engranajes, el metal y el peso de lo que fuera tuviera entre manos ahora. Di un gran salto y me coloqué en una pendiente, y ya nada estaba a la imaginación.

Era como un escarabajo gigante, cien por ciento hecho de corazas de metal, con tracción de orugas y algunas patas gigantes que le permitían moverse. El sigilo era innecesario, con todas las armas apuntando a Knuckles. Y por lo visto, al Tornado X también. Habían llegado de forma increíblemente rápida y no perdieron nada de tiempo, con Sonic disparándose directo a la acción y el Tornado disparando, distrayendo al armamento que iba contra Knuckles para facilitar las cosas.

Por lo visto, ya se había desecho de la tracción de orugas con la ayuda de Sonic, pero planeaba hacer otra cosa. Quería entrar.

Entonces fui a toda velocidad hacia él. Tanto como ese escarabajo y el Tornado abrían fuego, no sería problema en llegar hasta el equidna. Se escuchaba frustrado, golpeando y maldiciendo a la vez y de forma agresiva continuamente. Había que terminar el trabajo.

Salté para que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Y funcionó.

–¡Shadow! –El dijo.

Utilicé mi puño y abrí un agujero grande, suficiente para que cualquiera entrase y aterrice en un puente de metal. Esa cosa era gigante por fuera, pero seguía siendo una base de Eggman. Volteé y Knuckles entró después.

–¿Qué es lo que buscas? –Me preguntó.  
–Supongo que lo mismo que tú. Apagar esta basura. –Miré el alrededor, que estaba completamente iluminado y visible. –Esta debe ser la zona de máquinas. La fuente de vida debe estar aquí.

Me adentré directo a este lugar, dejando solo a Knuckles. Corría por los pasillos y miraba alrededor, teniendo algo de precaución ya que esa cosa se seguía moviendo, e incluso de una manera algo brusca. Mientras yo seguía ahí, se observaban mejor los daños hechos: luces apagadas en algunas secciones, metal botado y superficies destrozadas, siendo increíble el hecho de que siguiese en pie.

Hasta que dejó de estarlo.

Hubo un apagón durante un rato, y después se encendieron solo las luces de la sala. Batería de emergencia, suponía.

Calmé la velocidad y fui caminando, ahora buscando aquel trozo de la Master Emerald. Pero todo era metal y basura, así que requería solo un poco de ayuda extra. Saqué mi Chaos Emerald y empecé a guiarme por esta en búsqueda del trozo faltante. Si brillaba o hiciera un sonido, me podría guiar.

Y así fue. Sonó la Chaos Emerald y me llevó hacia una pequeña parte en la oscuridad, con solo esa luz verde emanando y el ruido de ambiente. Todo era tranquilo. Demasiado. Algo tenía que pasar.

Entonces un pequeño robot cayó en frente mío, color verde fuerte y robusto. Lo vi de frente y simplemente se quedó quieto, mientras yo esperaba si hacía un movimiento. Fue así durante un periodo corto, pero me había cansado.

–Bah, al demonio.

Me abalancé hacia él con el puño de frente para el primer golpe, pero antes de que pudiese tocarle, había desaparecido. Y así de pronto, sentí un golpe brusco que me llevó hacia una reja, y caí al piso casi derrotado.

Recuperé la compostura y ese robot estaba ahí, quieto, como si siempre nada ocurrió. Era increíble para ser una obra de Eggman, algo nuevo tenía que tener para lograr lo que hizo.

–No eres como la demás chatarra. –Dije para mí mismo.

Entonces hice memoria, a tres meses atrás, cuando el doctor tenía la Master Emerald en su Egg Mobile. Específicamente, cuando se había destrozado en ese haz de luz. Pensé que tal vez, en algún momento, en aquel haz de luz, pudo haberse llevado algún trozo de la Master Emerald, huir, y utilizarlo no solo como radar para buscar los demás, explicando aquellos robots de antes, sino también experimentar en nuevos.

Y el prototipo de uno estaba frente a mí.

Mientras lo seguía observando, en un ligero parpadeo me vi de nuevo estampado contra la reja. Y de nuevo. Y otra vez más.

Fueron golpes tan fuertes, que habían creado una abertura entre la reja y el suelo, dejándome escuchar al zorro y al equidna. Quizá algún aparato tuviesen para estar cerca de aquí. Traté de levantarme de nuevo, pero ese robot remató y me vi en el suelo, pero esta vez, ya sin Chaos Emerald. No pude evitar soltarla y esta cayó en la abertura. Ahora ya no tenía Chaos Emerald, pero sí un robot encima de mí. Noté que este vio a la Chaos Emerald caer y después me vio, para al final sostenerme de los brazos.

¿Qué estaba intentando? ¿Quería quebrarme justo ahí o planeaba dejarme quieto mientras algo robaba la Chaos Emerald? ¿Qué acaso había algo más? ¿Más robots cómo él o Eggman estaba tan loco para tomarla por sí mismo?

Y… fue lo último.

Por debajo, escuché una especie de grito femenino, seguido de estruendos en forma de metal rompiéndose que caían al fondo. Eggman con su Egg Mobile y al parecer acorazado y con cuatro brazos se hacía pasar destrozando lo que tuviera a su paso.

–¡Genial, premio doble! –Pareció decir el doctor mientras se movía.

El cobarde estaba huyendo, no le importaba cruzar donde fuera con tal de tener la Chaos Emerald y alguna cosa extra que gritase. El doctor pasó a un lado mío y del robot haciendo un gran agujero, donde él y yo caeríamos hasta llegar al origen del desastre. Pero antes de caer, aproveché de zafarme de ese robot y con un puñetazo le abollé la cabeza y lo estampé contra el suelo. No era tan listo después de todo, además de ser muy pesado.

Hice un aterrizaje y me encontré frente a frente con Knuckles, quien algo atónito miraba hacia cada agujero que Eggman hizo.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunté.  
–¡Eggman se llevó la esmeralda! ¡El maldito también se llevó a Tikal!

¿Tikal? ¿Quién diablos era ella? En fin, quien quiera que fuese le daba sentido al gritó que escuché antes.

–¡Eggman!

Sonic había gritado a lo lejos y sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo maniobras sobre los agujeros que Eggman dejó, expulsandose hacia afuera. Aún todo esto pasando, me percaté que alguien faltaba.

–¿Dónde está el zorro?

Entonces, Knuckles recapacitó.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Tails!

Se abrió paso y empezó a aventar algunos trozos de la base. No le llevó mucho en sacar los suficientes y darme cuenta que estaba noqueado. Knuckles lo levantó en brazos y poco a poco él recuperaba el conocimiento.

–¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Tikal? –Decía, algo perdido.  
–No te preocupes, Sonic va por ella.  
–No, lo siento. Lo siento. –Rezongaba el zorro. –No debimos sacarla para buscar la Master Emerald.

Entonces, recordé y miré donde había quedado el robot. Ya estaba inservible, eso era buena señal. Pero, también recordé que algo faltaba, y se iba lejos de aquí.

–Vean a ese robot. –Les dije y señalé. –Creo que el trozo de la Master Emerald está ahí.

Me fui, escalando y corriendo por donde Sonic había salido.

–Pero oye, ¡¿a dónde vas?!

Knuckles me dijo, pero no hice caso. Me coloqué en la superficie de aquel escarabajo, y miré hacia el cielo. Eggman emprendía huida todavía, pero no iba muy lejos para no poder verlo, ni para que Sonic fuera directo a impactarlo. No podía esperar, tenía que recuperar lo que era mío, y me enfoqué en descubrir la forma de como Sonic pudo llegar allá, para observar una pata de metal que formaba una rampa improvisada, y que, debido a su posición, no me costaría tomar impulso. Así que eso hice.

Corrí hacia esa pata y en el último momento me impulsé directo hacia Eggman, pero en guardia de hacer un movimiento ya que Sonic estaba adelantado. No diré que fue gracias a él, pero usando su Homing Attack directo a esa nave, logró darle en su punto débil y ya parecía dejar de funcionar. Los brazos mecánicos se movían aleatoriamente para finalmente apagarse, dejando caer algo en dirección al suelo.

No era algo, era alguien. Alguien que tenía la Chaos Emerald, que se notaba por la luz que emanaba. Mi objetivo era ese.

Era cosa sencilla, ya estaba suficientemente cerca cuando eso pasó, solo debía acomodarme un poco para reducir la aceleración y salvar a aquella fémina, que parecía shockeada porque apenas empezó a gritar. Pero se acabó. La tomé en el aire y miré al suelo viendo un lugar para una caída segura y no hacerle daño. No fue muy difícil, miré un prado debajo de nosotros y con las zapatillas intenté amortiguar la caída, siendo totalmente un éxito. Aterrizamos y, le di un vistazo para ver si estaba bien.

Chica delgada, color naranja, cabello a rastas y ojos azules. Se veía sorprendida por todo lo que pasó, ya que no dejaba de mirarme asombrada y sin palabras. Aunque estaba ligeramente sorprendido igual del hecho de que fuese una equidna también, con eso de que Knuckles era el único.

Pero eso no era importante, lo era la Chaos Emerald que tenía en su mano. Así que la dejé en el suelo recostada y le quité la esmeralda.

–Esto es mío. –Le dije y revisé la esmeralda. No tenía nada, estaba en su perfecto estado.

Sin embargo, me vi interrumpido por una explosión que pasó encima de nosotros. Lo que fuera que llevara Eggman había sido destrozado.

–¡Sonic!

Gritó aquella equidna, todavía asustada, y me miró a los ojos. Parecía que eso la asustaba más, así que mejor volteé la mirada. Esas expresiones ya me daban dolor de cabeza.

–Él estará bien. –Le dije. –Ha estado en peores situaciones.

Y fue exactamente así. Sonic salió del humo y aterrizó cerca de nosotros, donde el zorro y Knuckles quienes caminaban directamente para acá, o al menos solo Knuckles quien cargaba al otro en la espalda. Se veía adolorido, pero no lo detenía de sonreír.

–Tikal, estás bien. –Dijo el zorro.  
–Sí. Pero, no pudimos encontrar el resto que faltaba. –Ella respondió.  
–Yo no afirmaría eso. –Knuckles dijo y de su mano emanó un trozo de la Master Emerald.

Ahora ella estaba contenta, junto a Sonic y los demás. Parecía ser que también formaba parte de esa búsqueda. ¿Será que una aficionada que encontraron en el camino? ¿Una equidna que se ocultaba de todos pero que le gustaba todo sobre el Chaos y las esmeraldas?

–DIsculpa. –Ella dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro. Volteé y ya parecía no asustarse más al verme. –Gracias por salvarme, me llamo Tikal.

Tikal the Echidna, entonces. Simplemente aparté la mirada, pero no la ignoré.

–Solo vine por la esmeralda. –Miré a Sonic y a los demás. –Los ayudaré con volver a casa, y después me iré yo.

Forma fácil de deshacerme de ellos sin recibir molestias después. El zorro estaba herido, y pensé que sería buena idea llevarlo al Tornado por si necesitaba hacerle algo . La forma más fácil de llevarlo era con la Chaos Emerald, entonces la sostuve en mi mano y pronuncié lo que debía.

–¡Chaos Control!

Nos tele transportamos cerca del Tornado X, y el zorro dijo que podía ponerlo en piloto automático. Había pocos asientos, así que él, Knuckles y Tikal se acomodaron en las cabinas, mientras Sonic y yo estábamos fuera, en caso de que apareciera Eggman de nuevo.

Llegamos a la casa de la coneja Vanilla, quien parecía esperarnos, o a la equidna Tikal en todo caso. Knuckles bajó con ella, al parecer comentándole a Vanilla lo que ocurrió, junto a Tikal. Vanilla volteó a verme y reaccionó un poco asustada, pero lo ocultó rápido, supongo que por educación. Detrás de ella, salía su pequeña niña Cream de la casa, gritando por la equidna abalanzándose en ella haciendo muchas preguntas al parecer. Yo no sabía, el ruido del Tornado no me dejaba escuchar. Parecía que ya todo acabó, Knuckles se despedía y las mujeres entraban a la casa.

Pero Cream nos gritó algo, que si alcancé a escuchar.

–¡Gracias señor Knuckles y señor Shadow por traerla de vuelta! ¡Gracias también a ti Tails y señor Sonic!

Los demás agradecieron y ellas entraron a la casa.

–Hey, Shadow. –El equidna me dijo. –Gracias.

Yo no respondí.

–¿No quieres que te llevemos, compadre? –Me dijo Sonic sobre el Tornado.  
–Puedo irme por mi cuenta. –Respondí. –Bueno, como quieras. Buenas noches.

Dijo y junto a los demás, se fueron volando, para así dejar la casa con tranquilidad de nuevo. Miré hacia esta y la última vez encendida se apagó. Pensé por un momento irme con el Chaos Control, pero decidí no hacer ruido e irme caminando. Miré la Chaos Emerald, en su brillante verde como siempre, y decidí caminar, recapitulando todo lo que había pasado. Preguntándome que planeaba ahora Eggman, cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Pero también pensé... en quien parecía integrarse a ese grupo.

–Tikal, ¿eh?

Corrí para alejarme de la casa, y tomar mi camino.

* * *

**Hola gente, aquí Flor de Canela. Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic. Lamento la espera de los que vienen desde el fanfic de Tikal, y para los que llegaron nuevos a este, chequen mi cuenta, tengo otro con la perspectiva de Tikal XD.**

**Quiero comentar que si les interesa saber lo que hago o lo que me gusta, pueden revisar un blog que me creé hace poco. Ahí pueden leer primero mis opiniones de los fanfics. He estado pensando en hacerme un Ask, por farolear un poco JAJAJa.**

**Mi blog está en la descripción de mi cuenta. Si quieren, pueden darle un vistazo. Saludos.**


End file.
